scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yes Master
''Yes Master '' is the twelfth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales. Premise A hotel in Large City is haunted. Synopsis A woman is in a room made of gold. She says "I found it." The woman grabs gold off the wall. Then a ton of the gold breaks, and a cloaked man comes out. He says "GO! And never return!" He points a finger at her and she turns to gold. The cloaked man says "Never ever return! Ha ha ha!" The gang is driving to Large City. They stop by a hotel in the city. Inside the gang finds a man named Roger Roller. Roger owns the hotel. He tells the gang their rooms are on the 13th floor. Roger also warns the gang about the Master. Scooby and Shaggy walk into their room. Inside Scooby and Shaggy's room they see a man named Sapsto. Sapsto asks Scooby and Shaggy if they want food. Scooby and Shaggy say yes and Sapsto leaves. Behind Sapsto Scooby and Shaggy see a woman named Ms. Meow. Ms. Meow says she was looking for cats. Then she leaves and Scooby and Shaggy slam the door. In Fred's room Fred sees 50 spiders. Fred backs off and the spiders vanish. He steps forward and they appear again. Fred looks behind him and touches a floor tile. The spiders vanish. Fred puts a stone on that tile. He sees a gold wall. Then a portal opens in the wall and a cloaked man walks out. The cloaked man says "My name is master and I want you to destroy your friends!" Fred's eyes turn green and he says "Yes master!" Fred walks out of the room. In a room full of swords, Fred it taking a gold sword. He grabs it and says "Attack friends!" Fred walks outside and runs down the hallway. In Scooby and Shaggy's room Sapsto walks in. He hands Scooby and Shaggy pumpkin pike and leaves. Just then the pie opens its eyes and so does its mouth. Then the pie flies into the air and roars. It chases Shaggy and Scooby around the room until Shaggy steps on a tile making the pie not alive and back on the table. Scooby puts a stone on the tile. In Daphne's room Fred walks in. "Oh hello Fred," says Daphne. "Must Attack Daphne!" Fred screams. He pulls out a sword and points it at Daphne. Then Fred hears the Master say "Wake up Fred!" Fred's eyes turns back to normal but it's too late. Daphne was punching him. Soon the gang meets in the hallway. Fred tells everyone what happened to him. Then Shaggy says what happened to him. Just then a portal opens and the master walks out. He tells the gang that they have done well. He hands Fred a letter and vanishes. Fred opens the letter. It says: I sent the master to find you. You need to find the chapters of that book Fred bought. I found the first. Read it! Cast and characters *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Suspects *None Villains *Master Culprits Master Reason To give the gang a letter Locations *Large City Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales The Complete Series Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff